Escape From Darkfaire Isle
by The Shadow Master of Weapons
Summary: Darkfaire Isle a simple island city. Built by Umbrella the city is now a training ground for the company to perfect their BOWs. With time racing against the survivors will anyone be able to make it off this doomed island alive? T for Violence gore & blood
1. Chapter 1

Escape from Darkfaire Isle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Resident Evil. Only the idea and select OC's.

Author Notes:  
-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.  
xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.  
'Character thought'

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon / Resident Evil, never have, never will. Only the idea and select OC's behind the story are mine. Other that I decide to use will have their names as well as their creators posted at the start of the first chapter that I decide to use them.  
This story is based off an RP that I did for another site. All rules which applied to the RP will apply to this story as well. A copy of this RP has been posted on the forums here as well. Just check my profile for the link.  
Notable rules state that this is a Resident Evil / Pokemon cross over. Anthromorphic animals play the parts of humans.

Beta Reader: Eleve Osirian

xXx

The city of Darkfaire lay in ruins. Once a peaceful town, the small city was now to serve its final purpose, all for the sake of Umbrella. Darkfaire had at one point been a small island city five miles off from the mainland. Of course Umbrella had only founded the small city as cover to one of their labs. While mostly dominated by a large forest, the island proved to be an out of the way place where they wouldn't have much to worry about.

As the sun began to set, gunshots and screams now echoed through out the city. Those who were left unturned from the intentional release of the virus that morning were now forced into a fight against the nightmares that were created by Umbrella. With both docks and the only bridge connecting the island to the mainland gone, Umbrella had made sure to keep their test contained.

As the moon just started to surface, the clock tower in the center of this now forsaken city struck the nine o'clock hour alerting to those survivor who were left that the night had only began.

--

All was now quiet except for the sounds of tearing flesh and moans of the dead, the small alley way light only by the fires of a crashed car and a few near by garbage cans that also caught fire. The car had been flipped on it's side, its window's broken allowing the dead to easily eat away at the unconscious driver inside. While mostly made of bricks, both sides of the alley had a small number of doors and windows, many of which were broken. A single large steel doorway remained untouched within one of the walls. It heavy steel plates obviously meaning to hold something in or keep something out acting as a blast door.

A loud crash followed by the sounds of a muffled explosion rocked the door from the inside. Again a crash followed by a muffled struck the door, this time causing the slightest of dents to appear on the outside. Another crash and muffled explosion rocked the door causing the small dent to grow. Then there were just the sounds of the feasting again. Whatever had tried to get out had appeared to stop for now. A few unsuspecting undead zombies walked closer to the car hoping to get some of what was left.

As a final act, there was a much greater crash against the large steel door. The door flew from its place slamming into the opposing wall on the other side of the alleyway. What zombies had been standing before it were now no more then piles of twisted and smashed organs and blood leaking onto the paved alleyway. A few more zombies slowly rose to the sounds looking for their next meal. The first one to step into the path of the now opened door looked into darkness, the wolf's blank stare unaware of its fate. The sound of a gunshot accompanied by the flash of a muzzle came from deep within the dark hall. The shot hit the target dead on right between its eyes. The dead wolf stumbled back from the attack before falling over, this time permanently dead.

A few more of the zombies stepped into the way of the passage and all met with the same fate. At last, a figure began to emerge from the darkened passage.

"I can't believe it took three rockets and my only Tyrant Rocket to open that door." The taller of the two figures complained, his voice slightly deep. The jackal stood at tall, but not quite at six feet. His black fur matched the night and would have provided him with great cover in the shadows. He looked pretty normal at first glance, but by removing his lightly red tinted sunglasses, his eyes were revealed. Yellow with red trim, there no doubt that he was infected with some sort of virus. He wore a simple black shirt with a pair of black denim cargo shorts. "How you holding up, Luna?"

The jackal looked back to the passage as his partner came into the light.

The Gardevoir slowly exited the passage, taking the time to carefully pick her path not wanting to get even the tiniest stain of blood on her white dress. She was noticeably shorter then her partner, the top of her head barely even reaching his eyes. _'I am fine.'_ She replied, although her mouth did not move the words were crystal clear in his head. _'I think it was just luck that we made it out this far Eric.'_ Her green hair was a partial mess, but she knew that that could be fixed. Her body showed no signs of infection as she walked out and took a look around.

"Let's see if we can't find a way off of this backwater island." Eric said now looking over his gear. Looking to his belt, he over looked his entire arsenal. A pair of holsters held his pistols, a pair modified Blacktails at his sides, each one ready to fire at a seconds notice. A small pouch held his four extra clips for these two guns. Another small pouch held what was left of the combat knives he always carried. It was unfortunate that while he may have started with twelve of this when starting his escape, he had already lost or broken most of them. Now only three remained. Reaching behind his back along his waist, he pulled out his strongest weapon. His custom modified revolver designed to custom rounds at very high velocity and also, if needed to fire shotgun shells and slugs if no other ammo was present. Checking the chamber, he was glad to find that he had yet to use any of the only five rounds he had for it. The only other thing he carried was the bag on his back.

"We need to keep moving. While my pistols may be good against them." Eric nodded towards a few zombies a ways off that had yet to take notice of his presence. "I don't think they will do much against any of those larger B.O.W.s we saw that were in development." Eric reached into one of pockets and pulled a moderately sized medicine bottle. Opening it, he pulled out two small green gel caps and swallowed them before putting it way.

_'I agree that we should work quickly to get off this island.'_ Luna replied.

"Let's hope that they left our vehicle alone. It may be our only way off this forsaken island at this point." Eric said taking a look around. "The question becomes where are we." Looking around provided two possible routes to follow at this point. The two of them looked to the left of the passage they had exited before looking to the right. While one direction provided more light thanks to the fires, it also appeared to carry more of the undead. While the opposite direction would provide just enough light to get by, the fact that there were still some deep shadows could lead to anything hiding in them.

_'I would suggest heading left. At least we can see what he are going to have to fight before we get there.'_ Luna reasoned.

"I won't argue that." Eric started heading to the left pistols drawn ready to deal with the zombies in the alleyway. "With any luck, we'll be able to find our way back to the lab."

--

As the two of them started their way out of the alley, it was pretty quite. While only having to face the simple undead zombies, all of whom were easily dealt with, the two made it easily out of the alleyway.

Now free of the alley and into the streets, it was a start. While still lost as to where they were, they could at least tell that they had reached the residential rings of the city. Unlike many cities, Umbrella had designed the City of Darkfaire in a number of rings. While the center rings served as the downtown area and carried all of the businesses while the outer rings served as the residential areas with the smaller business. Looking around, Eric noticed a small diner down the street a small ways with a gas station next to it on the corner of the street.

_'If we can make it to the center of the city, we should be able to find our way.'_ Luna said.

"The police station is no doubt going to be full of survivors. The majority of the gun shops will be in that area as well. However I doubt that I will be welcomed with open arms given my current condition." Eric replied. "I would suggest that we walk around the outer ring until we reach the lab. I expect while the survivors are at the center of the city, the majority of the B.O.W.s will be there as well."

_'I guess that is true. Then what is our next move.'_ Luna asked, her mind stretching out trying to find another survivor near by.

"I was locked up in that containment unit for roughly fourteen hours if I had to guess before you saved me. When was the last time you had a chance to eat yourself?" Eric asked.

_'I don't recall. But now that I think about it, I am hungry.'_ Luna replied placing a hand on her stomach while looking at the dinner.

The dinner appeared to be empty, with its mass of windows it was easy to look inside. There wasn't any noticeable damage, but the lights were on showing that someone had been there recently. Eric and Luna approached slowly keeping their ears open for any signs of survivors or B.O.W.s. The dinner was pretty basic, a number of tables seated to the windows, a large counter area with plenty of stools, and a few coin operated machines in the corner. Nothing seemed to be out of place, so Eric decided to take watch and look around the storeroom while leaving Luna to cook a meal.

With Eric gone from her side, Luna once again felt a bit lonely, but she knew that after being locked up like he was, he was probably hungry. Taking a quick glance around, Luna noted the various foods at her disposal. Heading to the largest fridge, Luna decided that a simple meal would be best. Grabbing a fresh package of ham and some eggs along with a few odds and ends with her psychic powers, Luna started for the large stove. Seeing a set of unused skillets, Luna picked out the largest one she saw and began to prepare their meal.

Just before she had a chance to start anything, she heard a quiet moan, but it was very soft. Not taking any chances, she turned her towards a knife rack. With a pink glow to her eyes, the knives slid out of their designated slots and floated over to Luna's side. Slowly taking a step into the back part of the kitchen Luna discovered an unlucky Lynx. The poor fellow was dressed up as a chef, but his blank eyes told her that he was no longer with the living.

Throwing her arm forward sent the knives she had gathered flying into the head, chest, and neck of her target. It fell over as a second moan sounded behind her. Using the same tactic, Luna threw her hand in the direction of the second moan. The knives from her previous target tore free of their fleshy bonds, some of which broke in the process. The knives now struck a second zombie, this one dressed as a waitress.

Eric walked in just in time to see the second zombie fall. He charged over, pistol drawn just in case there were more. "Forgive me, I should have checked in here before asking to make us something to eat." Eric bowed his head some.

_'I can take care of myself. Besides, this was small and we all make mistakes.'_ Luna said attempting to ease his mind.

"But it's mistakes like these that are going to kill us." Eric countered.

_'Neither one of us have been in this situation before. It's not everyday that we are forced into a city of the undead.'_ Luna objected hoping to keep Eric calm. Now was not the time to push one's self too hard over something simple.

While Luna cooked the meal, Eric kept watch. After a few minutes, Luna walked carried two plates with her hands while a pair of cups followed behind her. Both ate in silence taking in the fact of where they were now that had a chance to look around in peace. Aside from the moon, what fires had been started and the occasional functional street lamp, the night was dark.

Having finished their meals, the two of them now started for the gas station next door. Eric moved in first, slowly making sure to deal with all of the threats this time before Luna got in. Having only coming across a single foe, Eric fired a single shot downing the undead feline before it even took notice of his presence. Once giving the place the all clear, Luna walked in and began to look around.

Eric emptied the contents of his bag onto the counter, which wasn't much. A few flash drives storing a few key bits of data he found interesting back when he still working for Umbrella before they turned to use him as a test subject. There were also a nearly empty water bottle and a few ID cards he stole just incase he would need them.

Now looking around the small gas station, Eric and Luna set about gathering some items that would prove useful later. Luna had gathered a few unopened boxed of granola bars and some bottles of Gatorade. She picked out some chocolate bars for herself as well to snack on later. As for Eric, he went about and found a box of Swiss Army knives, which at the very least would serve as spare parts for later should he find a workshop to use. He also gathered a number of lighters and a few other times before properly organizing his bag this time.

Turning to leave the gas station after gathering all of their things, Eric heard the slightest of sounds. After a quick scan of the area, he exited the building dismissing it as just another imaged fear. Now that both of them were once again out in the open, Eric decided to take a good look around. "Let's see."

Before he had even a second to react, a long whip like tentacle wrapped around his waist. Before either Luna or Eric had a chance to find out what it was, Eric was forcefully thrown across the street landing hard on his back. A second tentacle like appendage darted for Luna, but she was too fast for it. She immediately teleported to Eric's side before anything else could happen.

Both looked toward the roof of the gas station were a pair of Lickers were now slowly climbing down the building. Each one was large, thick with muscles, but very skin to cover them. Their exposed brains pulsed with the blood that was left in their bodies as their tongues moved about sort of like snakes preparing to strike.

"Lickers." Eric said.

_'People that were directly infected with a prototype virus. Blind, but with great senses of hearing and smell.'_ Luna said.

"Correct." Eric said drawing his pistols. He was quick to aim and fire the first two shots. The Licker he had targeted however was too fast and jumped out of sight. Now focusing on the second Licker. Eric readjusted his aim. Before he had the chance fire, the Licker lunged forward.

Luna took the offensive this time. She threw her hand towards a trash can that had been left on the street. Her eyes once again began to glow as the can was throw towards the Licker. Caught off guard by the attack, the creature was slow to get back up giving Eric all the time he needed to fire. The two bullets he fired connected forcefully with its exposed brain. The gray matter scatter as the bullets flew threw the organ disabling the creature for good.

Now with one threat down, both of them began to look for the next one. Looking all around however provided no clues as to where the creature was.

Up above slowly and silently climbing down the brick building, the remaining Licker now stalked its prey. On it's way down, the Licker knocked over a small box of nails from a small window ledge. With no signs of a struggle, it was obvious that who ever was using the nails was long gone leaving a half finished job of boarding up windows. As the nails fell, Luna looked up. The nails all stopped as her eyes showed the use of her psychic abilities. Like a shower of steel, the nails flew back up slicing throw the Licker.

It's dead body fell down on top of Eric, surprised and unknowing of the creatures fate, began to roll over. He slammed his elbow into the creatures head hoping that would buy it time before he rolled off it and fired four shots into the creature's head.

"This is the last time we work with Umbrella. I'll be demanding a full recall of my weapons as soon as this is over." Eric proclaimed, his voice heavy with shock from the dead Licker falling upon him.

_'We could always do one better and assist the BSAA to help them shut Umbrella down.'_ Luna suggested.

"I never thought that I would hear you planning revenge." Eric said, starting to calm down. "You're always the kind and sweet one."

_'They have pushed things a bit far with this. And after telling us that were we making weapons to prevent an incident such as thing from happening.'_ Luna said.

An unexpected scream from in the distance reminded them of just how dangerous staying in one place was. "We should get moving again." Eric said quickly getting back up checking how much ammo he still had in each gun before holstering them. Neither of them noticed the street camera that had had been watching the whole event.

--

Another small length of time had passed before anything new had happened. Unfortunately, without a watch of any kind made it hard to tell what time it was. The two were slowly making there way towards the outermost ring of the city knowing that if they traveled around it enough, then they would reach the Umbrella facility sooner or later.

As they continued to walk along the outer ring, things were mostly quite. Any real notable sound came from the direction of the city's center rings. A sudden scream close by changed matters however. Eric and Luna both ran towards the source thinking that they might be able to find a survivor. As the two of them came closer to corner of the section there were on, they heard a massive bang from a high-powered weapon followed by an unnatural wail.

Eric pushed Luna up against the side of the building they were walking next to as the sound of footsteps came into range. A scaled hand rounded the corner gripping the wall. Eric drew one of his pistols just in case. Slowly, a scaled head belonging to something looking like cross of an alligator and monkey. As the head rounded the corner, Eric was able to give his target its name before he pulled the trigger.

"They must have released the Hunters." Eric informed his partner taking a small step forward He quickly stopped upon hearing additional footsteps. Both of them backed up to door that had been behind them. As Eric drew his second pistol, he motioned for Luna to teleport inside. Grabbing one of his combat knives for her own safety, Luna's body began to glow a bright blue before she vanished. A few seconds as the footsteps drew closer, but Eric didn't hear any screaming. The door clicked behind him showing that Luna had unlocked it and he wasted no time getting inside. Now inside, he relocked the door before backing away slowly. There was no way to no whether it would hold up to a Hunter if they saw him enter the building.

After a minute had passed and nothing appeared to disturb the door, Eric began to relax. Now feeling some safety that he had not been discovered, he took the chance to look around.

The room appeared to be a pawnshop or something. All sorts of odds and ends were set up on display on one end of the room while a large glass counter filled with various smaller objects took up one wall with just enough space behind it to walk behind. There was a single door in the room aside from the entrance. A light from below the door hinted that someone had been in there recently. Eric looked to Luna who then looked at the door herself.

_'I don't sense anything.'_ She informed Eric knowing all to well what he wanted to know. Eric drew one of pistols as he slowly approached the back door. While Luna may have been able to sense survivors, it appeared that the zombies and most of the other B.O.W.s for that matter did not produce enough brain waves for her to pick up on. Taking a quick breath, Eric gripped his gun in one hand and took the door handle in the other. He turned it slowly finding it unlocked.

Eric opened the door just enough so that he push it the rest of the way open with ease. He took a second to listen and see if he could hear anything on the other side before he pushed the door open the rest of the way. Devoid of any living or unloving creature, Eric holstered his weapon and took a look around the back room. There were several items back here, many of which appeared to have been collecting dust for some time. Aside from a small case of tools, there was nothing of interest in the back room.

Now returning to the main room, Eric took notice of a security camera mounted in the corner next to the door. He took a good look at it as he moved across the room. As he moved across the room the camera followed his movement. Walking directly under the camera didn't help matters as the camera was able to look straight down.

"Okay Eddie, what's your interest with me?" Eric asked looking straight up at the camera. He pulled a pistol from it holster and fired taking out the camera.

_'Eddie?'_ Luna was a bit confused. _'Who is this Eddie?'_

"The name the programmers the gave the AI in charge of the Umbrella lad." Eric explained. "It must be in charge of recording and gathering test data."

Finding nothing else of use, Eric smashed the glass over a collection of watches. Looking at the store clock and hoping it was correct, he picked out two watches and set them both match the clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Escape from Darkfaire Isle

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Resident Evil. Only the idea and select OC's.

Author Notes:

-- This will be used for scene breaks and for when the story switches to another character, but it does not mean that a new section of the story has started.  
xXx This will identify where each paragraph breaks.  
_'Character thought'_

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon / Resident Evil, never have, never will. Only the idea and select OC's behind the story are mine. Other that I decide to use will have their names as well as their creators posted at the start of the first chapter that I decide to use them.

xXx

"Okay, let's see if there is anything waiting for us." Eric moved to the door of the pawnshop, his pistol drawn. Barely cracking the door open, Eric took a look outside. Aside from the usual chaotic state of the city, there was nothing moving around and he heard nothing to suggest that anything was in the area. "Let's go." Eric slowly opened the door the rest of the way.

Now back out in the open, Eric took a solid look around for any unusual movement. With nothing too far out of the ordinary, Eric gave the okay for Luna to follow him.

'_So, what is our next move?'_ Luna asked, her mind still on the search for other survivors.

"We look for the source of that gun shot," Eric replied looking back at the corner of the pawnshop. The dead hunter that he had shot was still resting on the ground, although it looked like something had tried to take a bite out it before leaving it.

'_Wouldn't it be safer to avoid the gun shots?'_ Luna asked tilting her head.

"From everything I read about the T-virus, while it may reanimate the dead, it doesn't leave enough brain function for them to really make use of anything. That may also explain why you can't sense them, they don't have enough brain activity." Eric informed his partner. "So, with that in mind, I would say that it was a survivor who fired that weapon."

'_If you say so.'_ Luna walked up behind Eric who had already started for the corner. As usual, his hands were resting by his pistols. Eric was careful when rounding the corner. He carefully looked around to look upon a group of dead bodies.

A few of them were hunter bodies, but the majority of the group were just ordinary people, unfortunate civilians that had unknowingly become part of a test for Umbrella. The bodies were scattered along the street, some of them just laying flat on their backs, their bodies torn up while others were completely torn in two. The only common factor between all of the dead bodies was the look of horror on their faces. The only functioning street light that light up this section of the street reflected off the massive blood puddle that was slowly being leaked into the sewers almost painting the road red.

'_There is no doubt in my mind now that this wasn't a random outbreak.'_ Luna said as she looked on at the slaughter before her.

"What makes you say that?" Eric asked slowly advance toward the dead bodies. While all of them looked dead, that wasn't a guarantee. The only way to advance and quickly track down the source of the gunshot however was to pass through the pile.

'_I've seen a lot of bodies, but none of them, not one of them show any signs of working for Umbrella.'_ Luna explained. _'I'm pretty sure that if this was a random outbreak, there would be a number of armed Umbrella bodyguards working to get key personal off the island.'_ Refusing to mess up her dress, Luna used her own abilities to create small holes in the blood puddle just big enough for her to step as she held her dress up just a bit not letting it touch the ground.

"If that's the case, then this is all just a test." Eric stated. "To think that Umbrella would go so far…" Eric stopped dead raising one arm in front of Luna as they moved throw the street.

'_What is it?'_ Luna looked around but saw nothing.

"I thought I heard something." Eric whispered drawing his pistols. Being in the center of the street surrounded by dead bodies was what made Eric worry the most. Anyone of them could be infected and he didn't have enough ammo to shoot them all. His eyes quickly darted from body to body, hoping to find the source.

At last, he knew the source. A sudden scream, just far enough away that he could barely hear sounded easing his mind. "Can you sense anything near us?" Eric asked.

'_Nothing living at least.'_ Luna said.

"Let's just keep moving." Eric put one of his pistols away, but kept the other one just in case. As they finished walking through the pile of bodies, another scream broke the silence; only this one was much closer. Knowing that the source of this scream was close, Eric charged forward. While Eric charged threw the blood ridden street, Luna teleported over to the other side of the pile of bodies.

Running down the remainder of the street they were on, Eric stopped on the corner, Luna just a short ways behind him unable to keep at his pace. Even though she may have had a small head start, Eric was far faster then she was when it came to running and sprinting.

Around the corner, Eric found the source of the scream; three teenagers had been cornered by a pack of infected Houndooms. All three of the undead dogs had patches of black skin and fur hanging loose, their rounded horns were broken, and one was missing its tail. Now labeled Cerberus by Umbrella, these undead dogs meant trouble. The three teens were now pinned up against the brick behind them, the only light coming from the large theater sign behind them. The male in the group, a wolf was busy using a broken pipe defending the other two, both female. While one was a vixen, the other was a feline. All of them however had torn clothing and looked a tired, most likely from having to fight for their lives all day long.

"Cover them." Eric shouted to Luna who knew right away what to do. As one of the undead dogs jumped again, the wolf brought the pipe down hard hitting his mark, but failing to kill it. It landed hard in front of the wolf who hastily kicked it away before it could get up.

Eric fired two shots at the nearest two targets. The first one hit hard flying right threw the dog's brain while the second shot missed its target and was now a collision course with the vixen. If not for Luna and her powerful barrier attack, the bullet would have killed her. Instead, it bounced harmlessly off of the protective barrier as Luna teleported to get into a better position.

Now with a new target, the dogs charged Eric. As the first dog jumped, Eric planted his left boot in the side of the dog's head with a powerful roundhouse kick. Coming back around from his attack, he quickly took aim and fired upon the next two dogs, this time hitting both marks. As both of the dead bodies fell in front of him, the one who Eric had kicked to the side was already getting back up. Taking advantage of his position, the dog jumped and grabbed firmly onto Eric's arm.

Luna appeared directly in front of the wolf who was greatly surprised by her. Both the vixen and feline screamed and out of fear, the wolf brought his pipe down hard on the back of Luna's head. She fell to the ground, her mind screaming at Eric in pain.

Surprised by the attack, Eric dropped the gun in his free hand. Hearing Luna telepathic scream, Eric went straight for his combat knives. With a forceful strike, the knife was planted deep into the dog's skull and with a firm jerk to the side, the knife broke in two leaving the blade behind as the dog fell limp leaving a bloody arm behind as a reminder of its attack.

Eric quickly turned to face the wolf who was preparing to strike Luna again. Without wasting a second, Eric fired upon the pipe in the wolf's hand dislodging it from his firm grip. The wolf shouted out in fear as he lost his weapon, all three of the teenagers now looking at him as though he were intent on killing them. "Quite down." Eric barked. He quick walked over to Luna's side. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly.

'_That hurt.'_ Luna replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"You're lucky I'm in a reasonable mood." Eric said as he got back up. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his medicine bottle before quickly gulping down a few more of the gel caps.

'_You just had a few of those a little while ago.'_ She stated, slightly annoyed that he was already taking a few more.

'_I will not become one of their experiments.'_ Eric thought knowing that Luna would pick up on the thought easily given how determined he was about it.

"Who are you?" The vixen shouted, her voice filled with fear, but after the events that she had most likely had to deal with, fear was understandable.

"Quite down, I'm not one of them." Eric ordered the group of teens. "It's not safe here and you'll simply attract more making all that noise." Seeing that he now had their attention, Eric turned to see if there were any more threats in the immediate area. "We can't stay here. Where were you planning on going?" Although there wasn't anything around right now, being out in the open on one of the city's major streets would prove to be a fatal mistake for those who didn't know what was going on.

"We were on our way to my father's house when those things attacked us." The feline informed Eric. "We thought that since my father's house was an old brick house with a cement basement, we would be safest there."

"That sounds pretty safe. Have any of you been bitten or scratched?" Eric asked still holding his pill bottle.

"Andrew got bit defending us." The vixen said, although fear still filled her voice she appeared to have calmed down some seeing that Eric wasn't a zombie.

"I got a small scratch from of them." The feline held up her hand.

"Take one of these, it will stop you from turning." Eric informed the teens. Having already seen a few of their friends get bitten and join the ranks of the dead, both the wolf and the vixen quickly took one of the pills offered to them and gulped them down. "Well, I assume that you name is Andrew," Eric looked at the wolf who nodded his head. "What are your names?" Eric looked to the females.

"I'm Molly." The feline replied.

"And I'm Anna." The vixen said.

"I don't suppose any of you are trained to use a firearm." Eric asked hoping that one of them might be able to assist him if they got attacked.

"My father is a hunter and he showed me to use a few pistols." Molly stepped forward.

"Take this then." Eric pulled out one of his Blacktails, fed it a brand new clip, and then handed it to the feline. "You got seventeen shots, aim for the head to ensure a kill."

"Kill?" Molly asked.

"Thanks to Umbrella, this has become a kill or be killed situation. Just take a look around." Eric motioned to the dying city around them.

"I see you point. I'll do my best." Molly said taking the gun slowly taking a look at it. "I can use this."

"So, just where do you live?" Eric asked.

"A small housing complex a short distance from here called Quiet Mound." Molly replied.

"Lead the way. I'll cover the rear." Eric said.

--

It was a fortunately quiet and uneventful trip from the theater where Eric had found the three teens over to the housing center. There were some obvious signs of damage in the complex; one house had been hit by a car while another looked like it had been raided. The sign for the complex had also suffered some damage and now instead of reading Quiet Mound, it now just read "et Mou". Aside from the first glance damages however; there wasn't any movement and no signs that the dead were around.

Eric nodded his head toward the complex looking at Luna who nodded back before closing her eyes.

"Which house is yours?" Eric asked quietly.

"That brick on the corner." Molly pointed to the end of the complex to an old single story brick building. There were no lights but it seemed like it was still in perfect condition. The windows to the house were raised slightly as the building had a noticeably elevated foundation, which would make it harder for the basic victim of the T-virus to enter the building without help. Overall, the building looked like a decent place rest for the night. Eric looked back to Luna after giving the building a look.

'_I don't sense anyone in the brick building, but I do sense three minds in the blue house next door.'_ Luna informed Eric.

Now looking over to the blue house, there were a few noticeable things about the two-story building. First off, Eric noted that the front door and been forced off, the frame slightly damaged. While there wasn't any light coming from the building, he did catch sight of something dripping from the second story balcony. It was slow drip; maybe water, but it could also be blood. "Come on, let's go." Eric started for the brick house followed by the others.

Now on the stone porch of the brick house, Molly went through her pockets looking for the key. As she found it, Eric took one last long look around. He wasn't about to just walk in without making sure that there weren't any undead around to watch him enter the building.

Molly turned the key in the lock and door opened up. With the door opened, the group could get in, but the house was not empty. There in the center of the room was a large gray cat that slowly turned towards to the door as it opened.

"Dad?" Molly asked with a look of concern on her face. Eric heard Molly's comment and recalled Luna's warning about not sensing anything in the house. He quickly turned to see what was there. One look at the gray cat's blank eyes and the missing chunk of flesh on its neck told Eric all he needed to know. He quickly fired a shot past Molly into the head of the undead cat that was walking towards them. The shot went clean through it target splashing a large amount of brain matter and blood onto the far wall. The cat quickly fell to the ground as Molly watched, her hands over her mouth unable to accept what had happened.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but there was no hope for him." Eric stated as he walked in to inspect his kill. There around his neck was a small lanyard and what ever was on it was hidden beneath his shirt.

'_Eric, the three minds next door have taken notice of our presence.'_ Luna informed him as he bent down noticing that lanyard was the same style of one he was given for his guest pass while working for Umbrella.

"Molly, who did you father work for?" Eric asked grabbing the body and flipping it over before pulling out the lanyard.

"He worked in storage for the Umbrella facility." Molly replied, her breathing hard as she looked at her father now noticing the wound on his neck.

Eric quickly walked for the door holding an Umbrella ID in his hands. "Come on, this house isn't safe."

Upon walking out, Eric took his gun from Molly and put it away. Now outside, he looked the blue house next door.

Looking back down upon him from the small balcony on the second floor was a large western dragon, his scales a deep green in color, his eyes a dark red. He wore brown shirt with a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. With a gas mask covering his snout, he looked ready for a fight. Beside him was a river otter, dressed in a pair of bluish-gray cargo shorts with a faded black shirt and a camo-style Kevlar jacket with a matching bandana. Both of them had a rifle aimed down at Eric and his traveling companions. To accompany the dragon and the otter was a Quilava, her back was light up brightly which also provided more then enough light to highlight the two armed personal she was with.

"Relax, we're fine. You wouldn't happen to have room for a few more for the night would you?" Eric shouted up to the group above before taking a close look at the otter. He instantly recognized the jacket and rifle; both were standard issue to all field agents working for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance or BSAA for short. "Hey, you're with the BSAA aren't you?" Eric demanded pointing to the otter.

Just as the otter was about to respond, the dragon quickly grabbed him before partially dragging him back into the house. The Quilava turned and upon seeing the two retreating back into the house, she quickly jumped after them.

"Well that was rude." Eric said pocketing the ID he had. Less then a minute later, all three of the figures from the balcony exited the house from the side door. All of them seemed to be armed with a few things other the Quilava. While the otter and the Quilava headed for Eric and his group, the dragon headed to where the balcony was.

Keeping an eye on the dragon, Eric saw a large sheet hanging off the edge of the balcony that he had missed before. Pulling out a lighter, the dragon lit the sheet, which quickly caught fire before igniting the rest of the house. "This building wasn't safe anyhow." The dragon said as he watched the fire burn. "There's a gun shop just a block or two away that we're headed to, It should be a good spot to stop and get some rest." He said turning to Eric's group adjusting his gas mask some. "Now I believe you asked my a friend a question here, mind repeating it?"

"As I was asking, you're with the BSAA, correct?" Eric faced the otter, a serious look on his face.

The otter seemed taken back just a little before responding. "What's a BSAA?" The otter asked hoping to avoid the question. Eric just smiled before opening his mouth to speak. Before he could however, the otter spoke back up. "Yeah, yeah. I work for BSAA. How the hell did you manage to guess that? I suppose that if I were to guess that you worked for Umbrella here, I'd be right, eh?" He said in a rather joking way. "Heh," Leetho smirked. "Well, as my friend so eloquently put it," he said looking up at the second story of the blue house in flames, "We were just leaving. As for a place to stay for the night, look around you. You got a choice from about ten plus houses on this street. Sorry, but I really can't stay here to baby sit a few teens."

"With a fire that big, everything in the immediate area will be headed this way." Eric countered. "That gun store you mentioned however, now that has a few possibilities."

The otter, the dragon, and the Quilava all started to walk away from the scene headed for a car talking with each other. As they reached they a car on the side of the road, the otter raised the back of his rifle before shattering the glass of the black Mercedes Benz. With the window gone, the otter reached in and unlocked the door before getting in and bending under the dashboard.

"Luna." Eric nodded toward the otter.

She quickly nodded in response knowing all to well what to look for as she began to peak into the otter's mind. _'The dragon's name is Jack. He's a civilian who was bitten, but never turned. He was in charge of the local pharmacy before the outbreak. As for the otter, his name is Leetho. He was sent by the BSAA along with a team. His mission unlike the others however is to gather evidence that Umbrella is responsible for this outbreak.'_

"Hey Leetho." Eric shouted. "If your looking to gather evidence that Umbrella did this, I can show you everything you need." Eric smiled as otter quickly got up looking his way. He slowly walked back over, his rifle resting at his side.

"What's the catch?" Leetho asked.

"Two things." Eric stated. "First of all, I'll make sure that you get everything you need and you will in turn shut down Umbrella, not just here, but world wide." Eric watched carefully, his hands slowly inching towards his pistols just incase this didn't turn out well.

"And the second thing?" Leetho asked as the dragon and the Quilava joined his side.

"I walk out of this a freeman, a ghost, a forgotten figure. As far as anyone is concerned I died on this island never to be seen again." Eric stated. "And let me tell you this, without my help, you'll never find that lab in time. Not before Umbrella gets rid of it."

"And just what does that mean?" Jack asked.

"While looking through certain files, I found a failsafe program rigged into the island. While I don't really know what it is, I image its big." Eric replied.

"Alright, who are you and how much do you know?" Leetho demanded raising his weapon quickly taking aim at Eric. Eric retaliated by drawing one of his Blacktails taking aim at Leetho's heart. Jack was quick to join the stand off, raising his rifle towards Eric as well. Eric once again drew a pistol and took aim on Jack while keeping his first gun pointed at Leetho. The Quilava, unable to stand for her group being targeted took a stand herself. Her back burst in flames showing that she wasn't about to be left out. Luna was the last to join the battle using her psychic abilities to pick up small bits of rubble that happened to be lying on the street around them.

'_This isn't good, perhaps a different tactic may serve better.' _Eric thought. "Ya know what, I'm sick and tired of these damned stand offs." He said slowly lowering his guns, but keeping his fingers on the triggers. "I've made my offer. I can take you to the lab and tell you what other creatures I've seen down there." Luna seeing her master stand down did the same despite her reluctance to do so. Her gaze quickly shifting back and forth between Eric and Leetho fearful of what could happen. "I can even help you gather the evidence you need. Otherwise you can make the trip yourself, hope you find the lad and then hope that it is unguarded by whatever B.O.W.s Umbrella released, and finally, you spend your time in the maze that is the lab itself hoping that you get your looking for before it's gone." Eric said making sure to include as many things to slow them down and scare them as he could think of right there. He slowly turned and began hoping his gamble would pay off. "Take it or leave it, either way, I'm going to the lab myself." He said as he started to walk away. _'This had better work.'_

xXx

The following characters are not of my own creation.

Jack Kavanagh, the infected western dragon belongs to one Pyramid Head.

Leetho Iroquois, the BSAA river otter and his Quilava partner both belong to one Smashbro.


End file.
